disneydolldatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Frozen Deluxe Fashion Doll set 2013
Anna Head: Anna Classic Body: Classic 2012 Appearance * Hair: Anna is rooted with a bright orange fiber, with a white streak. It's pulled up in a high donut bun, and has a strand of hair wrapped around the base. There's short bangs at the front, which are parted on the left. The rooting pattern is dense around the hairline, with a part at the left side. * Head: Anna has a very simple face. She has orange eyebrows that fade towards the centre. Her eyes are adorned with eyeliner and a line of mint green eyeshadow. There is a light blush on her nose and cheeks. As well as several freckles. And finally a red shade of lipstick. Her expression is quite subtle and she glances to the right. * Outfit: '''Based on Anna's dress as seen during Elsa's coronation, Anna wears a 4 piece ensemble. The dress is one piece. It has a black bodice that's finished with a green ribbon on the top. The dress is held up by aqua green straps. The skirt part of the dress is printed with the dress' design. The attachment to the top is ruffled, not pleated like in the movie and it reaches the floor. She wears black choker that's stitched closed. It can't be removed without taking off the head or cutting the stitches. Her shoes are simple black flats. Elsa '''Head: Elsa Classic Body: Classic 2012 Appearance * Hair: '''Elsa is rooted with a very light blonde. It's styled into a twisted bun in the nape of her neck. She has straight bangs that end in a longer tip at the left side. * '''Head: Elsa has grey eyebrows that fade towards the centre. Her eyeshadow is purple and fades into grey. She wears mascara and black eyeliner at the top and grey eyeliner at the bottom. She has a minimal amount of blush. She wears an old pink shade of lipstick and has a slight smirk. She glances to the left. * Outfit: Based on her outfit as seen during the coronation, Elsa wears a 7 piece ensemble. The dress is a one piece. The bodice and skirt are an aqua blue satin with brown trim. The details are printed and it reaches the floor. The collar is a black silk, while the sleeves are a black stretch. The gloves are aqua stretch. The cape has two layers, one that covers the shoulder and the train. It's made from a purple satin. The outfit finishes with simple black flats and a tiara Other Box: '''The box is quite large. The front has a clear plastic insert, with all the other sides being cardboard. The Frozen logo is featured in the centre, with an image of Anna and Elsa in the left corner. '''Extra items: The set includes a room screen, Snow Queen dress for Elsa, extra tiara, a Snow Gear outfit for Anna, a storage chest and two mannequins. The extra outfits are simplified versions of the Classic 2013 doll's outfits. The Snow Queen dress has no pattern on the cape and is just glittery. While the Snow Gear set is only the top and skirt. No extra shoes are included.